spooksbooksfandomcom-20200213-history
The Spook's Apprentice
The Spook's Apprentice (American title: The Last Apprentice: Revenge of the Witch), written by Joseph Delaney, is the first story in the series "The Wardstone Chronicles" The plot is centred around a 13 year old farm boy named Tom who lives in the countryside of The County, loosely based on the English county of Lancashire, where the author resides[1] with his large family. As Tom is the seventh son of a seventh son he is able to see things others cannot, such as boggarts, ghasts, ghosts and others, which is traditional in the County. Plot Summary The story begins after the arrival of the Spook who will be taking Tom Ward, the narrator, as his apprentice. The Spook is a cloaked old man carrying a wooden staff in his left hand who travels the County fighting troublesome creatures such as Boggarts, Ghosts/Ghasts, and Witches, for the people who need these things gone. However the religious world hates them, for they are thought to be meddling in the dark powers themselves, which is against the Christian church. Tom knows that his parents have agreed to make Tom the apprentice of the Spook. He will have to learn how the Spook fights "The Dark" as it's referred to in the book. The Spook is actually a very caring person, and seems to look after Tom like a son. He explains that most of his other apprentices have failed, due to them being cowardly, disobedient, or deceased. His staff is not what it appears. Later on Tom Ward realizes it is very useful to defeat witches. After learning what the Spook does, Tom is sent out on an errand to pick up some food for the house, (inside which lives a boggart, in whom the Spook has made a servant of sorts) suddenly some boys about the same age come up and threaten to beat him, unless he gives them some food. Tom refuses and the boys are about to beat him up, when suddenly a girl in pointy shoes shows up and scares them away by telling them a certain person is back.She has an ungodly amount of strength for a girl of her age http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Thespook.jpghttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Thespook.jpgThe Spook Draw by Allan BarbeauThe mysterious girl's name is Alice, and she is a relative of some of the most dangerous witches in the world: Mother Malkin and Bony Lizzie. Bony Lizzie used bone magic, a type of necromancery involving the bones of dead enemies. Mother Malkin was one of the most sinister witches, who used blood magic, a type of witchcraft that involved draining the blood of anyone she thought could have useful features. She was called Mother Malkin for her strategy of welcoming young runaway women into a care home, and then sucking the blood of every girl there to make her more youthful. Over time she had developed a taste for children. A long time ago the Spook had bound Mother Malkin to a pit in the ground with 13 iron bars on top, so she could never escape to terrorize anyone again. Soon Tom is tricked by Alice to give Mother Malkin some cake, which (Tom doesn't know) is filled with blood. Mother Malkin becomes stronger and breaks out of her pit prison in two days. Now it's up to Tom to recapture this witch. The Spook has been tricked by Bony Lizzie into going to Pendle (a place infested by witches and other creatures of the dark) and can not help Tom capture Mother Malkin. Tom gets the help of Alice, who is found to be unhappy with her family, and their dark ways, to defeat Mother Malkin.